


Childlike in Nature

by sniper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit religious themes, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniper/pseuds/sniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wished for something he shouldn't want and got more than he asked for. A story of a corrupt priest and a young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike in Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be longer, might expand on it later?  
> *edit: Working on sequel now! (7/9/2013)

It was early and the sun was just rising through the stained glass windows, the carpet under Frank's feet growing in color and warmth while the light caught dust in the air around him. He paused, even his breath still and quiet as his eyes glazed over the golden cross anchored to the crest of the chapel. The gold loomed over Frank, drowning out the indistinct buzz of cicadas in the distance, for a second he almost felt like the figure was getting bigger, stretching, impending over himself, as if by some optical illusion, and his skin chilled.

The break of the doors shattered the mirage, startling Frank with an audible gasp. “J-Jesus christ.”

“Early again, boy?” Father Way asked with a soft laugh, smiling warmly when Frank spun around to greet him.

“Y-Yes, Father, sorry, Father. I thought I’d clean up the chapel again before the first service.”

Father Way nodded and patted Frank’s head, noticing the rigid stature on the boy. “You know you don’t have to do that, but thank you, Frank. I appreciate it.” He smiled again, demeanor slightly more wry than before. Frank nodded brokenly, tearing his eyes away from the priest's dark gaze.

“O-Of course, Father, I’m just going to change into my vestments before the first service.” He backed away, nearly tripping over his nerves before scurrying to the backroom to retrieve his altar robes.

He’d been serving as altar boy for years now at the Saint Augustine church, and normally he found comfort in his servitude. Until last year the previous minister, Father Fitzgerald, kicked the bucket unexpectedly and the community scrambled to find a replacement. They found Father Way, barely out of schooling. The vestry immediately took a liking to the young priest and his genuine, warm sermons. Some of the elderly laymen scolded the Father for his sometimes risqué lectures and appearance, denouncing him as sinful, but the minister waved them off with a gentle hand. Frank too caught himself staring at the Father’s unusual looks; he’d never seen someone quite like him. With his raven colored hair, falling just at his shoulders, and his honeyed, obscure eyes. Frank practically crumbled under the priest’s strong gaze. He was the only one who saw it, Frank knew he was the only one who saw it. Within Father Way’s dark, beguiling eyes, a demon shown through, marking the man as a sinner. The rest of the vestry was too blind in adoration to look through the façade. Frank was too at first, but then he started having doubts about himself. He was the sinner, surely not the priest. To even imagine that Father Way’s gaze was lingering one too many seconds long over Frank, to even _think_ that Gerard was having unmentionable thoughts of his own was a sin. Frank knew of the celibacy vow Father Way had undergone, but he still felt it. There wasn’t something right about the priest. And at certain moments, Frank would swear Father Way’s eyes turned as dark as black.

\--

Once the mass had started, so did Frank’s personal torture. He sat unmoving at a chair beside Father Way, watching the young priest preach his sermons through soft, pink lips, warping around each testimony. The Father’s words were so carefully plotted out, so intricately expressed and laced with sugar—Frank felt no less uneasy hearing them from Gerard’s mouth. Again, as always, the vestry was at the priest’s whim, like puppets on strings. They hung onto every word of Father Way’s speech like they were blind for it, they might as well been.

He was sly and creative, demon-possessed and charming. Perfect. Father Way was perfect, too untouchable and intimidating for Frank to even look at directly.

Even so, the attraction was still there. Father Way was beautiful and Frank berated himself for even thinking of him in such a way. He himself was a scrawny, short, and pale 16 year old, eyes too big and deer-like. He was nothing in comparison to the Father but he didn’t care, he didn't have control. He still thought things, still _dreamed_ things and woke up having cum in his boxers early school mornings, or either ridiculously hard. It was embarrassing waking up at 6am with an aching hard on, embarrassing jerking off in bed and biting his knuckles so no one heard, until he came with a broken moan to the thought of his _priest_ pinning him to the altar and fucking him in the ass. It wasn’t _right_. Frank may not have read the bible as many times as he's claimed, but he knew that having such explicit thoughts about his priest was not okay.

And _fuck him_ if he was thinking those thoughts now, in the middle of Gerard’s sermon, while he stared at the way Gerard’s black slacks clung to his knee. His fucking _knee_ was turning Frank on. Frank bit his lip and tore his gaze away, desperately trying to think about something else, not Father Way’s knee or thigh. Fuck, or Gerard putting his strong thigh between Frank’s legs to rock against, while he pinned Frank’s skinny arms to the chapel wall above his head and murmured in his ear.

Frank let out a shaky breath, his face heating up as he crossed his legs and willed himself to not get any harder. He should've known better, had any more amount of control than he did months ago. It was practically laughable that he couldn't even keep his eyes off the Father. He might've made any progress if Father Way hadn’t glanced back at him. It wasn’t even a glance, it was a _look_. Eyes darkened and lips slick from talking, with his gaze cast slightly lower than appropriate, was Frank imagining it? His own eyes widened and Gerard turned his attention back to the vestry, continuing his sermon seamlessly and pretending that his single fucking look wasn’t ruining Frank’s entire life. Now he was hard, cock straining against the zipper of his tan slacks with his breath coming out more ragged. He had to be imagining all this, all of it in his head, it just wasn't possible—it just wasn't _fair_.

Why the fuck did Father Way look at him like that? Was Frank even something worth looking at? He was born and raised a Catholic boy, forcibly attended a Catholic private school. Nothing about him was special, and he knew that wanting to touch a man—especially his fucking _priest!_ —was not alright. He ironically thanked god his white vestments covered his obviously hard cock, though if he stood up straight he'd be mortified in front of an entire chapel of people.

With that, Father Way closed the mass and excused himself to change into his black suit and white collar. Frank cursed and promptly retreated into one of the nearby confessionals, shutting the door behind him and knowing that if he was seriously going to do this, he had to be fast. The minutes it took for all the people to leave felt like hours, but nothing he thought of seemed to calm him down, every breath only made him tenser, more riled up.

“F-Fuck,” Frank hissed, taking off the white vestment overcoat and tossing it onto the chair as he knelt on the wooden floor. Father Way probably wouldn’t come out to listen to confessions for another 10 minutes, but Frank’s skin was crawling nervously as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down, palm rubbing over the aching outline of his cock through his boxers. He moaned and bit down on his knuckles, realizing this was such a fucking _stupid_ idea, but his cock wouldn’t go down. All the crucifixes and statuettes of saints around him should be a major turn off but it _wasn't_ , his mind just returned to his priest, and that one time Frank accidentally caught him changing. Frank hardly saw anything but an exposed stripe of Gerard’s soft, pale stomach, but that was still enough. His hand slipped inside his boxers, stroking himself fast and firm. “U-Uh,” he gasped around his digits, biting harder and letting himself think about Father Way as he crumbled against the confessional wall. Whenever he could contain himself, he forbade thinking about Gerard when his hand was around his cock, but Frank needed to get off right fucking now and just thinking about Gerard made him closer. Like imagining him shoving Frank into a confessional on a late night, and pinning him under his strong grip, while his hand shoved into Frank’s pants just to touch him light and teasingly, like he couldn't help himself either.

“ _Ah_ …” Frank withered just at the thought. He trembled and smeared the precome along his length, moving faster as his body started to diffuse in how good it felt, and how much better it would feel if Father Way really was touching him. He took his knuckles away, gripping the edge of the bench as he leaked onto the fucking floor and breathed brokenly through an open mouth. “F-Fuck, fuck,” he gasped, imagining Gerard digging his thumb into his slit as Frank did so himself, Gerard murmuring darkly against his neck, nonsense things like, “So fucking hot, Frank.. _Yeah_ , come on, cum for me, baby.” Frank moaned slightly louder, head tipping back as his stomach coiled with heat, his cock throbbing in his hand. “O-Oh god,” he gasped, voice strained and desperate. So close, just a little more.

“Frank?” Father Way asked cautiously outside the confessional, and Frank cums hard and hot in his palm with a choked off moan, his other hand slapping over his mouth to contain the sound. He whimpered shakily against his palm, his whole body quivering in the intensity and it was so good, his toes were curled in his black shoes and he couldn’t catch his breath.

His eyes widened when his head started to defog, and he quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and tugged up his slacks. “Y-Yes, Father! I-I’m in here,” he replied in a panicked voice, still trying to compose himself.

“Are you alright, boy? You sound kind of sick.”

Frank cleared his throat and buckled his pants. “I-I’m fine, was just waiting for you to come!” he muttered quickly, almost cringing at his words.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “Why were you waiting in there? We usually confess out here, I already know it’s you… Come out.”

Frank paused, noticing the cum streaked against the wooden bench of the confessional, and some on the white robe. “U-Um.” He scrambled for something to say. If he walked out right now, Father Way would see the mess.

“What’s wrong, Frank?”

“N-Nothing! Just give me a sec,” he replied hastily, taking the white garment and wiping most of the cum off with it. _Gross_ , he cringed to himself. His body was still buzzing with the strength of coming that hard, and he was too loose to have a confession, but he still discarded the vestments under the chair and stepped out of the wooden chamber, feeling like his limbs were attached by strings. “Sorry, I was just. Tying my shoes. H-Had a headache,” Frank mumbled, eyes burning holes into the floor and promptly away from the priest.

“Tying your shoes? Your forehead is kind of sweaty, are you sick?” He placed the back of his hand to Frank’s forehead, and for a second Frank thought he might melt from the heat. “You’re warm… Why don’t you let me drive you home? It’s too hot out for you to walk,” the priest smiled kindly and Frank’s chest tightened.

“O-Oh I don't want to impose or anything, it's alright. I live within a bike ride's distance...”

Father Way laughed and shook his head, _fuck_ , even his laugh sounded like honey. “C’mon, Frank, I don’t want you fainting in my chapel.” He placed his palm against the small of Frank’s back, eyes darker now. And he was smirking.

Frank looked up at the Father, eyes still wide. “W-What are you—?”

“Tying your shoes? That’s what I was listening to?” He started leading Frank towards the backrooms of the chapel, not towards the entrance, but Frank’s stomach dropped too far for him to notice.

“Y-You w-were listening to—?” he choked out.

“Shh, Frank,” Father Way interrupted and stopped walking as his nails dug into Frank’s hips to keep him pinned.

“W-What are you,” he squeaked and froze, watching an amused grin spread over Gerard's expression. Frank’s heart was beating in his ears and he was too terrified to move. “L-Let me go!” He found his strength and shoved at the priest’s strong chest, but the man shoved him back, slamming Frank up against the chapel wall. Frank yelped, crying out as Father Way pulled his hair and smashed his face against the wall. “S-Stop!” he screamed, voice wavering along with his stamina.

“Months,” Father Way growled against Frank’s ear, easily overpowering the skinny boy. “Fucking _months_ you stay late after church, go to my fucking Sunday school classes, even show up at the chapel during the week days, _what_ is it you want, boy?” His voice grew in anger and he slammed Frank harder against the wall, making him cry out again, strangled like a pinned fawn. “Always staring, aren’t you, little pervert? Always here, watching me, now you’re fucking jerking off in my confessionals, huh?” He spat and Frank whimpered, wilting under him. “I can’t take this anymore, if you’re going to keep begging for it, I’ll fucking give it to you.”

“N-No! I'm sorry!” Frank pleaded, crying as Gerard shoved him towards the altar, which made Frank’s hip painfully clash against the side of the table. And then he was pinned down against it, his chest against the wood with Father Way looming and trapping him in place from behind.

“What do you think it’s like for me to have a pretty little gay boy at my side 24/7,” he seethed, teeth against the nape of Frank’s neck. He drew back with a groan, smashing Frank's skull against the table hard enough to leave a bloody gash. Frank barely felt the blow beyond the warm liquid blood oozing down his forehead, he could hear himself shout weakly. “Practically _begging_ to be fucked,” the priest continued, yanking Frank’s pants and boxers down with a sharp tug.

“S-Stop!” Frank cried against the table, ears ringing. “P-Please!” he sobbed. "I-I!"

“Shut up,” Gerard snarled, biting hard into the side of Frank’s neck as he grinds against Frank’s ass, hard cock still trapped behind his slacks. “Been w-wanting to do this since I first saw you,” he rasped and bit harder, Frank shuddering in pain underneath him. Father Way pushed two fingers into Frank roughly, making him scream out.

“D-Don't! A-Ah!” he yelled, thighs quivering as Gerard started fucking his fingers into him, his spine bolting in a sharp pain and making him sob.

“Be glad I’m stretching you first,” he grated, biting at the shell of Frank’s ear. “Pass out and I w-won’t prep you next time.. You ever been fucked by a man before Frank?” Father Way purred and withdrew his fingers abruptly as he unzipped his pants. Frank sobbed against the table, stinging as he shook his head brokenly.

“Y-You’re my p-priest,” Frank choked out in a ragged voice, as if that would stop the Father. Gerard merely spanked Frank’s exposed, pale ass, making the fair skin turn red. “P-Please!” he cried, “D-Don’t do this...”

Father Way groaned and straightened out, one hand groping Frank’s ass while the other knotted into Frank’s hair to keep him crudely pinned to the altar. “F-Fuck,” he gritted and pushed the tip of his cock into the weak boy, so fucking hot and tight. Frank screamed out in pain at the intrusion, his muscles constricting around Gerard. “Oh f-fuck yeah,” he groaned against the nape of Frank’s neck, snapping his hips forward until he was completely inside Frank. Frank’s spine ignited in anguish, it felt like Father Way was splitting his ass apart and all that was keeping him from collapsing was the table.

“S-Stop…” he gasped out in a high pitched voice, nearly losing the energy to breathe as Father Way pulled out and slammed back in. A few of the candlesticks tipped over at the sudden movement, and Gerard started fucking into Frank deep and slow, pulling his hair and grunting against the underside of his ear. Frank was still crying silently, able to feel a drop of blood drip down his thigh from his ass, and the possessed priest wouldn’t let up, only moving faster as their bodies broke out in a thin sheen of sweat. He couldn’t hear him through the ringing, but Gerard was talking, groaning and cursing filthy words into his ear as he fucked him hard against the altar. “Y-Yeah, s-slut, you wanted— _ah!_ —th-this, didn’t you? Saw it in your eyes, f-fuck!” He spanked Frank again, making him rasp. “O-Oh fuck, yeah, _yeah_. S-Such a good fuck, kn-knew you’d be.” He groaned loudly, nails digging into Frank’s hip as he shifted his thrusts upward a fraction.

“A-Ah!” Frank cried out unexpectedly in a tight voice, shuddering against the altar and whimpering as Father Way kept fucking against the same sensitive spot, one that made his whole body buzz and unfurl.

“L-Like that, little slut? Right there?” he taunted and gave Frank a fiercer thrust, making him moan sharply again, noises he couldn't contain.

Frank had imagined this so many times, so similar to this, but everything was wrong. His cheeks were wet from sobbing, his entire body was flooded in pain, and Father Way was getting close, his breath harsher and gasps louder. He sped up, fucking Frank against the altar until he came with a choked off moan, stilling deep inside Frank as he gasped and let it shiver through him. “Oh f-fuck!” he groaned against the nape of Frank’s neck, almost dizzy in the sensation. Frank quaked, having still been overly sensitive from jerking off, and he didn’t feel like he could lift his arms. “What you wanted, little bitch?” Gerard muttered, pulling out abruptly and making Frank yelp in a pain.

“N-No,” he choked out feebly, his entire body shaking as the priest groped his ass and kissed his shoulder blade through his sweat-damp shirt. Gerard zipped up his own pants though Frank could barely register anything, the room swirled around him as Gerard picked him up, Frank’s slacks and boxers still dangling on one of his legs as his body remained limp.

“Don’t look so sad, little boy, I’ll take care of you,” he cooed and pressed a kiss to Frank’s jaw. His head was tipped back lifelessly, eyes still open but broken from crying, and his lips were barely parted.

“Don’t kill me…” he breathed, hardly audible at all.

The demon possessed priest scoffed. “I have much better uses for you. You broke my fucking vow of celibacy,” he groused as he carried Frank to the backrooms of the chapel.  “I wouldn’t let you die so easily.”

Frank quivered and felt his eyes sting while Gerard sat down with the young boy on his lap, stripping him of the rest of his clothes. “D-Don’t,” Frank pleaded, gasping against Father Way’s neck when he gripped Frank’s half hard dick—had Frank really gotten half hard from being raped? He shuddered at the thought and Gerard grinned wider, stroking Frank slowly and so gently that it made Frank’s insides burn.

“More, baby?” he taunted, noticing as Frank started panting against the priest’s neck, and not fighting against him anymore.

It was humiliating, being able to get this turned on after his priest fucking took advantage of him. But fuck, his touch felt so good against him now, it was making the pain fade away and Frank lusted after it. “P-Please,” he gasped, moaning shakily as Gerard’s thumb brushed over his slit. “O-Oh…”

Gerard smirked, jerking Frank off a little faster and firmer as his cock was firmly curved and flushed. So innocent, his skin baby-soft and olive colored, with his dark hair falling past his ears and damp with sweat from before. Frank was still a child, but so eager, so beautiful, especially when his eyes slipped half closed, lips parted as he moaned slightly louder. He quivered against the Father, cheek pressed to his shoulder as his body slackened and he moaned open mouthed. He couldn’t fight it anymore, it felt so good to have Father Way touch him and please him, and even take advantage of him. Frank wanted it, he wanted it so much. “U-Uh!” he moaned sharply, voice almost whorish as he unwound in Gerard’s arms, cock throbbing. “F-Faster,” he pleaded in desperation, breathing brokenly against Father Way’s soft skin.

Gerard groaned as he watched Frank, taking in every detail as he jerked him off faster, watching Frank unravel. Frank tossed his head back, gasping out high pitched noises as his nails dug into the priest’s chest through his black vestments, his toes curling as his brows drew together in ecstasy. “A-Ah!” he cried out, stomach clenching as he came fucking hard against Father Way’s palm, and cum streaking across his black shirt as Frank groaned in a shaking, pleased voice, stomach bolting in the intensity.

“F-Fuck,” the priest cursed and lifted his cum splattered palm to Frank’s lips, who was still gasping for breath but just loose enough to drag his wet tongue over Gerard’s digits, licking his own cum off them. “Good boy..” Gerard bit his lip, eyes burning over Frank hungrily.

Frank shuddered under the priest’s strong gaze, though now everything was fading, his body felt like a dead weight and he passed out in Father Way’s arms before he could force his eyes back open.

\--

Frank vaguely stirred when Gerard dressed him again, and wiped the blood off his forehead and jaw. Gerard was a little tough on the poor boy. Frank surely wouldn’t have been able to fight him off with or without the violence. Even so there was a dark core in the priest that wanted to hurt Frank, to mar his purity into shreds. Frank was so untarnished, so perfect that his presence almost mounted over Gerard. Ever since he first joined the parish, Frank was under his wing with bright eyes and a piercing, unknowing smile. God didn’t even make people like this boy, they had to have come from a someplace else. Gerard's cynicism would almost consider Frank a punishment, some cruel joke to chastise his own sins. Because he knew he could never have Frank. _Why would that stop me_ , he thought to himself bitterly.

Gerard picked up Frank's small, limp body, his clothes ruffled and torn, and he carried Frank out to his car, laying him down in the backseat and driving him home.

“Poor Frank, you really need to be more careful. Don’t walk the streets alone so much, you don’t want to get mugged again,” Gerard murmured calmly. “Your mother’s probably worried sick.”

Frank groaned and pressed his face to the car cushion. “W-What are you… talking about…” he breathed in an inaudible voice before slipping back into unconscious.

The next time he woke up, he was in his bed, with his mother sitting beside him and pressing an ice pack to his hip where a black bruise was.

“O-Ow… What. What happened?” he hissed and tried to sit up, though his mother pushed him back down.

“Shh, Frank, it’s alright. Father Way brought you home after finding you on the sidewalk, you don't remember? He said you’d taken a hard hit to your head and got mugged. I’m so sorry, baby, I should’ve made you come home with us when we left church.”

Frank’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I d-didn’t…” What could he possibly say? He didn’t get mugged, but he got raped by his priest and jerked off in a confessional? She wouldn’t believe him, and Father Way would go to jail. A part of Frank felt like he was asking for all this, that Father Way wasn’t the one to blame. Though he was, Frank still shied away from the idea of ruining the man’s life. Why? Why shouldn't he? Why did he feel the need to protect the man who abused him? With a shaky sigh, he pressed his face into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, not even wanting to open those doors. “I-I’ll be more careful next time.”

\--

Frank avoided church for the following week, despite his mother’s scolds and his responsibility as altar boy. He couldn’t see Father Way, it was too fucked up, all of it was. He locked himself in his room after school each day, in a mess of blankets on his bed and curled around his guitar as he tried to forget.

He eventually stopped talking to his parents, and his friends, an ashamed feeling taking him over. It made him shudder that he might have liked what Gerard did to him. That he might have been hypnotized by the demonic eyes that had been appearing in his dreams more than he would admit. It felt like a cold hand was gripping his heart, just ready to dig its nails in. And what scared him more than that was the possibility that it was Father Way’s hand, that he might’ve wanted it to be.

He couldn’t hide forever. He and Gerard knew that. Frank didn’t even know if he wanted to keep hiding, his resolution was dissolving. A deep part inside of him hungered to see the dark priest, like a moth drawn to a flame.

\--

Frank’s slowly weakening resistance was taking an effect on the rest of his life. Even in his music, Gerard was all he could think about. He just needed to get this out of his system, right? If he saw Father Way again, maybe he could move on more easily.

It was a feeble excuse, at least.

He entered the church early on Sunday afternoon, more nervous with each step on the crimson carpet. His heart was beating in his ears when he met Father Way’s animalistic gaze down the aisle, making it hard to breathe.

“Where have you been?” Father Way growled lowly, tugging Frank’s weaker figure into the back rooms of the chapel.

“B-Busy,” Frank choked out. “P-Please, Father Way, I can’t.” His ass was still sore, even after a week.

Gerard ignored Frank and shoved him down on the couch in the changing room. “Dirty little slut, you can’t avoid me forever,” he spat and yanked his fingers into Frank’s hair, making him yelp meagerly as the priest crawled onto him and pinned him down.

“I c-could tell the police!” he cried and tried to push Gerard away automatically, though the priest merely grinned at him and worked at taking off Frank’s collared shirt.

“You wouldn’t tell anyone, Frank, don’t try to be stronger than you are. Would anyone even believe a slutty punk like you?" Frank turned his broken gaze away, trying not to cry, Gerard could practically see the confidence waning off the boy's expression.

What was the point in struggling anyways? Gerard had him right where he wanted him, Frank couldn't leave if he wanted to. At this point, through all the fog in his head, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

So he stopped fighting.

And he let the priest strip him down naked, his clothes messily discarded on the floor. Father Way took a moment to burn his gaze over Frank’s body. The boy was breathing harder, head turned to the side in embarrassment as he sprawled under Gerard. Just the man's gaze made his cock stiffen. “So submissive,” he grinned and leaned down to kiss along Frank’s neck. “That all the fight you have in you?” he purred.

Frank shuddered as his breath hitched, Gerard’s fingers were wrapping around his cock, stroking him slowly. “Still hurts from last S-Sunday,” he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. “P-Please don’t fuck me…”

Gerard groaned and bit Frank’s earlobe, thumbing over the boy’s slit. “U-Uhh,” Frank gasped, hips twitching forward as his breath came harsher. It felt like his insides were burning and liquefying wherever the priest touched, his skin prickling into goosebumps as his cock fully hardened, now aching. “P-Please,” he begged tightly when Gerard pulled his hand away.

“Enough,” Father Way scolded and bit Frank’s lower lip, sitting back and yanking Frank across his lap, his chest against the priest’s thighs and Frank’s ass exposed under his hand. “You think you deserve reward that easily? You avoided me for over a week.” Gerard smirked and ran his palm over Frank’s smooth ass, squeezing the flesh and drawing his palm back to spank him sharply before he could respond.

Frank cried out, his ass stinging and he could feel the priest’s prominent erection against his stomach. “S-Stop!” he screamed as Gerard spanked him again, his whole body burning as his thighs trembled and his cock twitched.

“Y-Yeah, beg me to stop,” Gerard groaned and hit him harder, his own cock throbbing at the sight of Frank’s white, soft ass turning red. Frank rasped and gripped the couch cushion, mouth slack and eyes half closed as Gerard kept spanking him, the sound ringing through the small room. It was just making him _harder_ , what the fuck was wrong with him? “O-Oh god. God!” he moaned in a high pitched voice, body lulling over Father Way’s lap as his cock leaked onto the floor.

“This is for all your fucking stares,” Gerard growled, his voice wrecked and low. “For breaking my v-vow, dirty little slut.” Frank fucking moaned, loud and obscene, his cock throbbing the more Gerard talked and cursed, scolding darkly and making the boy shudder and feel close to the edge already. The stinging of his ass bolted in his stomach, and he could barely breathe, his whole body was burning with the need to cum, and he was falling apart. “You r-really like this, don’t you? Like it to hurt?” the priest taunted.

“I-I'm gonna c-cum,” Frank mewled in a strangled, rough voice, getting more desperate with each gasp. "F-Father! F-Fuck, fuck!” he cried out, back arching as his nails dug into the couch and he came hard with another spank , cum streaking over the cuff of Gerard’s black slacks and all over the fucking floor. He was dumb with it, his whole body shuddering in the intensity as he moaned out needy noises and clutched Gerard’s knee.

Gerard groaned and rubbed his palm over Frank’s bright red ass, fingers teasing over Frank’s entrance.

“U-Uhh..” Frank panted and crumpled over Gerard’s lap limply.

“You’re not done yet, filthy pet,” the priest grated. He pushed Frank’s ragdoll-like body off his lap and he spread his legs to unzip his black slacks. “Suck me off.” He pushed down his slacks and yanked Frank between his legs, pulling out his cock, long and thick.

Frank groaned and brushed his lips over the head, he’d given in the second he walked into this chapel today, the second he met Gerard’s dark eyes. Whether he liked it or not, he was putty in the priest’s hands, he wanted to please Gerard, wanted Gerard to spank him and call him names, and he wanted to suck his cock. Frank didn’t have any experience but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in ardor, licking and sucking the priest’s cock like he was hungry for it, and reducing the older man to twitching and groaning shambles. He gripped the boy’s hair and thrust into his mouth, fucking it until he came hard down Frank’s throat with a broken, deep moan only minutes later. Frank choked a little but swallowed and pulled off with a rasp, his face plastered against Father Way’s milky white thigh. His body felt overweighed and his arms heavy, once Gerard pulled himself together and caught his breath, he picked Frank up into his lap and the languid boy curled against his chest in response. It made the priest’s face burn, and it almost felt like Frank was the one who had the power over him.

 

Gerard brought him home, to his own home, something that never occurred before in the Father’s life, not since he first became a priest. It was unsettling, but Gerard wasn’t willing to let Frank down from his arms. The boy noticed it too as he hazily glanced over the small, cluttered apartment. Grey walls, scattered clutter. This wasn’t a place where Father Way took everyone. It had a pale and nearly sad aura, Frank could easily feel how personal of a place this was to the priest, and yet he still trusted Frank enough to bring him here.

It was a flimsy precipice they were standing on, like any sudden movement would cause the entire infrastructure to crumble beneath them. Gerard hardly knew Frank, and his means of getting to know Frank as much as he did were hardly conventional. And Frank shouldn’t want to know Gerard, but there was some kind of deeper connection between the two. Frank wasn’t afraid of the priest’s demonic eyes, not anymore, and as they laid down in Gerard’s soft bed, Frank found himself unable to look away from the honeyed orbs. The priest rested his calloused palm upon Frank’s cheek, calmly staring back at the young boy.

“What happens next…?” Frank whispered, searching Gerard’s golden, dark eyes for something, he didn't know. His voice was hardly audible even in the silent, chilled room, and he found himself pressing closer to the other man for warmth.

Gerard gently brushed his thumb over Frank’s cheekbone and held him closer, unable to look away or stop touching Frank’s fair, plush skin. “We’ll take it one day at a time.”


End file.
